Draco and Hermione are WHAT NOW!
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Hermione Granger; Has hidden feelings for Draco Malfoy she never knew about, recently snapped Draco Malfoy's wand and recently awarded Head Girl. Draco Malfoy; Just got a brand new wand after his has be snapped in half by . . . Full summary inside! xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are What Now?

Summary Hermione Granger; Has hidden feelings for Draco Malfoy she never knew about, recently snapped Draco Malfoy's wand and recently awarded Head Girl. Draco Malfoy; Just got a brand new wand after his has be snapped in half by Hermione Granger, the girl who has captured his heart since 6th year AND Head boy next to her. What happens when these two have a connection like no other?

Chapter 1

HPOV I was extremely happy this morning for three reasons that I could not be happier about. They are 1) The battle is over. 2) Voldemort is dead. and 3) I'M HEAD GIRL!

DPOV I woke up in the Malfoy Manor happier than usual. I could call it MY Manor now that my so called father was dead. He recieved the Dementers kiss straight after the war had ended. The only thing bad about this place was the memory of a certain woman being tortured here while I had to watch and laugh in her face, just so that I wouldn't get the same treatment. Even she didn't deserve that, even if she was Hermione Granger. Over five things I was happy about this morning. 1) The battle has finished and I can sleep without fear. 2) Voldemort was dead, thanks to Potter. 3) My father was dead, after the Dementors kiss, I finished him off and I didn't care. He was always hateful to me and mother. He can rot in hell for all I care! 4) I was made Head Boy. And finally, 5) Tomorrow I get to see the girl who broke my wand, was tortured in my Manor and the girl who has my heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Soooo sorry for the hold up on chapter 2! Been very busy! Anywho, don't forget to R&R! Enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 2**

**HPOV**

Today's the day that I am going back to my second home. Hogwarts. Hmm, feels nice just to think it.

"I'm going to my second home today!" I whisper yelled in my bedroom as I was making sure I hadn't left anything. It sounded just as nice as when I was thinking it. Wow, I'm talking to myself, I must be as crazy as all of my muggle friends think I am. I really must be missing Harry and Ron so much, even if Ron is dating the Griffindor slut, Lavender Brown. I smirked at the thought of calling Lavender a slut. She is, before she even thought about Ron, she was ALL over Seamus! That girl is so confusing.

In the past year, I have succeeded in a lot of things. I avenged Sirius Black - the only innocent criminal that escaped Azkaban, all because of him being an unregistered animagi - by killing the woman who sent him through the veil, Bellatrix Lestrange. I also got to watch Dolohov get the Dementors Kiss. It was beautiful. I also snapped a certain ferret-faced boys wand. Oh yeah, I snapped Malfoy's wand! And I made Head Girl. Hmm, my own common room with nobody but me and the Head Boy sleeping and staying there. It will be heaven. As long as it isn't ferret-face. Although, last year, he did seemed to have filled out more, and have them stone cold eyes appear amazing everyti - Whoa, there Hermione! You are talking about Draco Malfoy in a way that can NEVER be tolerated by you! He has been calling you Mudblood for all of your witch life!

By now, I am in the car and heading towards Kings Cross to leave on the Hogwarts Express at 11:00am sharp. Once we arrived at Kings Cross, my father grabbed a trolley for my trunk and my new owl, Izzy. I had gotten her as a gift from Mum and Dad for making Head Girl. Also Crookshanks died over the summer. He got run over by a drunk. Cats have nine lives? What a load of rubbish! Dad loaded my trunk and owl cage onto the trolley and started pushing it into the train station. I thought I saw a flash of blond hair as I made my way towards platform nine, but I was probably imagining things. I pushed it to the back of my head. When we had reached the platform, I saw the Weasley's just about to go through with none other than Harry Potter.

"Hey, Potter! Weasley! Where's my hug?" I shouted to them. Their heads snapped up in the dirrection of me and two huge grins were instantly brought to their faces. They ran towards me and engulfed me into a massive hug that would have crushed a normal person, but hey, who says I'm normal?

"It's good to see you Mione!" Ginny yelled over the boys who were talking rapidly about why I hardly sent letters to them. I pulled away from the boys, with many groans on the receiving ends, and ran towards my third best friend in the whole world. Ginny Weasley, only female in the long line of male Weasley's. She hugged me back. I could hear my parents chuckling from the sight. I giggled. I was then engulfed with another hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione, you are looking well, my dear. Why didn't you write?" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes at her while the boys just chuckled. "Alright, lets get you four onto the platform, the train is leaving in five minutes. Hello, Mr and Mrs Granger!" With that said, Harry and Ron ran at the barrier while Mrs Weasley went to talk to Mum and Dad. Ginny was next while I gave Mum and Dad a last hug.

"Goodbye, I will see you soon. I love you." I murmured to them. They said their goodbyes and 'We love you's and then, I was off through the barrier. When I made it to the other side, I went straight to the train and into our carriage. Our luggage was being put on the train, as usual, by the train luggage handlers.

I sat down with a huff on the comfy train seats, and Ginny sat down next to me.

"So Mione, how has your summer been?" She asked and she started to plait my hair for no apparent reason.

"Well, I got some exciting news. I made Head Girl!" I squealed. The boys said their congrats and Ginny hugged me, and then went back to meaninglessly plaiting my hair.

"So, who's head boy?" Ron asked. I looked at him, thinking of all of the good times we had when feelings didn't spread further than friendship. Okay I admit it. I had a crush on Ron in 6th Year, but that is ALL over now.

"Umm, I don't actually know. But that reminds me! I have to go to the Heads Carriage. I'm sorry guys, love you guys!" I said as I made my way to the carriage door. Just as I was about to step out of the carriage, another girl rand straight past me and ran at Ron. Lavender.

"Oh, Won Won. Did you miss me?" She asked him in what was, I guessed, a flirtatious voice. It doesn't suit her at all! I scoffed and she turned towards me. "Jealous?" She asked in that snobby voice of hers. God, she sounds like Pansy bloody Parkinson!

"Of what? You? Don't make me laugh! And besides, there's nothing to be jealous about!" I snapped back. She looked at me as if saying, 'Your lying'.

"Oh, but there is something your jealous of, or don't you remember your little crush you had on MY Won Won?" She thought she had me. Ron looked at me in disbelief, and Harry looked knowingly at me. I sighed.

"Yes, I had a crush on Ron, but that's over now. Gone. He's practically my brother now. Oh, that reminds me. When we get to the castle, I need to speak with you two for five minutes, okay?" I asked them. They nodded, confusion evident on their faces. I smiled and walked out.

I walked down the pathway of the train, and bumped into something. I looked up, could this day get any worse? It was Pansy.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She slapped me. Hard. "Err, Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" I asked her, well more like shouted really. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What did you do? What di- I'll tell you what you did! You snapped Draky's wand you stupid little bitch!" And with that she stomped back into her carriage.

Still cupping my face, I let a small tear escape my eye as I walked into the Heads Compartment. Speak of the Devil and he shall arrive. I thought as I took a look at who was lounging on the seat across from mine. Great, just what I needed. Another round of insults to add to the throbbing cheek.

When I entered, Malfoy's head snapped up. He looked at me with something in his eyes. What was that? Was it...No, it couldn't be. Could it? No, I'm definitely imagining things. I looked down and took my seat opposite him, still cupping my face.

"Granger." He sneered.

"Malfoy." I replied with the same amount of hate in my voice.

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him. As if he didn't know!

"As if you don't know!" I sneered at him, removing my hand. I heard him gasp and I looked down at my hand. For the first time since the slap, I noticed that there was blood on my hand. I felt a cold hand touch my cheek where it was cut and I winced. What is he doing? Why is he touching me?

"No, I don't know. Who did this?" He whispered to me. I looked up into his sincere eyes. "I said, who did this to you?" He asked again, a little more stern this time though.

"Umm, Pansy. I thought you knew. I'm sorry Malfoy." I replied. I heard him intake breath, and his hand dropped from my cheek. I though I heard him whisper, 'She's dead.' but I think I was imagining things.

"Come on, we have to talk head duties. Like how many Balls we are going to have, and Prefect duties excetera." I murmured, trying to shift the subject form me to something different.

"Sure. So, what balls do you want to have?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled for the first time in ever being in his presence. He smiled back. "Could we form a truce? I don't want to have my roomate hating me or the other way round." He asked. I nodded and we shook hands and I felt a small but evident jolt through our hands as they touched.

"Umm, how about, we have a Halloween Ball. Then, at Christmas, a Masquerade for all those who are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. And then, at the end of the year, for 7th Years only, a Final Farewell Ball. All formal of course." I said with a small smile on my face.

"It all seems perfect an all, but Professor McGonigal is going to want the Heads to go to the balls together. And you probably don't want to go with me, so your choice." He said, being the gentleman by giving me the option.

"Look, I doubt anybody is going to ask me to go to the balls. So I might as well go with you, unless you already was going to ask some girl." I replied with a faint mile on my face. He looked shocked from what I had said.

"Really? You wouldn't mind going to the Balls with me?" He asked incredulously. I nodded, a faint blush creeping to my cheeks. he smiled a real smile, not a smirk, and nodded.

We then went on to discuss the matters of Prefect duties. The Slytherin Prefects were, Milicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zambini. Hufflepuff were, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Suesan Bones. Ravenclaw were, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. And Griffindor were, Seamus Finnigun and Pavarti Patil.

Several hours later, I had gotten to know Malfoy quite well. He's not actually that bad. I apologized for snapping his wand, and laughed about it later.

We eventually arrived at Hogsmede and we had changed into our uniforms. I received a few looks of lust as I stepped off of the train and into a thestral pulled carriage. Eww. I sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny and to my dismay, Lavender. Oh the Joy! Can you sense the sarcasm?

As we pulled up to Hogwarts, the boys were just finishing their normal talk about Quiditch and about the World Cup that Harry had gotten us all tickets to! I can't wait, in fourth year, it was awesome until the whole Death Eater thing. Lavender was talking mine and Gin's ears off as she talked none stop about how perfect her hair is etc. It as so irritating.

We got out of the carriages and strode up to the building we all have such fond yet terrible memories of. Hmm, it's good to be back.

**[A/N. Soo, did you like it? Tell me in a review that I SOOOOO desperately need! Also, for all of you Harry Potter fans who wanna be in a role play, go onto my profile and there is a link to a forum of mine for a Harry Potter Role Play. I need people to play characters like Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonigal and MANY more! If your interested, go onto the forum page through the link on my profile and have a look at the characters! If your interested, send me a PM with the subject as _Harry Potter Role Play!_ and in the message say which character you would like to play! I need people!**

**Please R&R! I luv U Alllllll! 3**

**Jessie Cullen 101 xXxXxXxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione POV**

The sorting had gone by quite quickly really. There were 11 new Griffindors, 9 new Ravenclaws, 6 new Hufflepuffs and 10 new Slytherins. After the sorting, Dumbledore got up from his high chair and went to his podium.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back to the old. For all who don't know me, my name is Albus Dumbledor and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. You may all call me, Professor Dumbledore **(A/N For all of you 'A Very Potter Musical' Fans aka Soldout112, this is from there. Well I suppose you could call me Albus if you wanted a detention. Nahh I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus. Wooooooooo!)** As usual, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, and Mr Filch would like me to tell you that any products purchased from Weasley's Wizarding Weazes are banned from the halls. Now, I would like you all to meet your new Head boy and Girl. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy. Can you all please give them a round of applause." He started the clapping and then the Griffindors and Slytherins really started cheering as we both stood up. After the applause had died down, Dumbledor spoke once more. "Now just a few final words before you start the feast. Whizz, Pop, Bang, Buzz and Sugar Quills. Okay, let the feast begin!" He anounced and then you could hear the gasps from the first years as the food appeared on the table. Just think, I was like that once.

I started eating as Harry and Ron went into another discussion of quidditch. I took a glance over at the Slytherin table and caught the eyes of a certain blonde. He gave me a slight smile before turning back to his food. I smiled back but I think he missed it.

"So Mione, Draco's Head Boy is he?" Ginny asked in a sweet voice, but I saw past that and knew that there was a storm coming. I nodded. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME OF THIS BECAUSE?" She yelled, but it didn't seem like a yell when you had the amount of noise in the great hall as we do.

"Well, I was waiting for the element of surprise!" I said hotly.

"Well, I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or jelous of you." Gin stated in a thoughtful tone. I looked at her with a questioning glance. "Well, I feel sorry for you because you have to share a common room with ferret boy, no matter how hot he is, and I feel jelous because you get to share a common room with the gorgeous ferret!" She sighed exasperatedly. I giggled at her stupidity.

"I thought you liked Harry?" I asked her with slight amusement. She hesitated and I knew it was true.

"Well, I do but I can still look." She smirked with a smirk that could rival Mal- Draco's.

"Hey, Gin? What would you say if I told you that me and Malfoy have sort of... er... made a truce and become... friends?" I stuttered, well could you blame me? I mean I am talking to Ginevra Weasley! The girl who has a temper that could rival Voldemort if he was still alive! She just looked at me, amazed that I could have actually formed that sentence honestly.

"Um... I suppose it would have to depend on whether it was true or not." She said, shock still evident on her face. "Is it true?" She asked, but I couldn't look her in the eyes. I was scared of what she would do to me if I told her the truth. "Oh my god! Its true? Thank god! Me and Draco have been friends for a while now and I don't like hexing my friends so I am so glad that I wont have to hex him for calling you a Mudblood." She said in one breath. Hey, who knew that Ginny could talk so much?

"Why didn't you tell me that you were friends?" I yelled at her but it was so loud that the entire great hall seaced the talking and it suddenly became very quiet. I snuck a glance at the Slytherin table to find a pair of eyes looking back. I glared at him and he sunk his head.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I was friends with the boy who has terrorised you since first year?" She whisper yelled. I could see her point so I softened my gaze upon the both of them. The noise had started back up again.

"I suppose your right. But we can't let the boys know about this, because they will go balistic if they knew." I replied. She nodded her head and we both began to eat.

About an hour later, we had all finished desert and Dumbledore stood once more** (AN/ Hey that rhymes! tehe).**

"Before You all go, I wish for the Heads to stay behind so that I may show them to their common rooms. Also, the prefects of each house will lead the first years to their houses. Thank you. Okay, pip pip off to bed with you." He said in a calm serene voice.

As students started to file out, Draco and I made our way to the front of the hall. When we came closer, he smiled at me, and so I smiled back. We were now at the front waiting for Dumbledore to finish talking to Professor McGonical. Once their chat was over, he turned to face us.

"Now, I want you two to make a truce of some sort as I do not want my two Heads being argumentative all the time. Is that Understood?" He inquired. We both smirked.

"Of course sir." We said together, as he looked at us funny.

"Now Draco, I suspect that you are going to be recieving your new wand tomorrow yes?" Draco nodded. "Good, now follow me." He said while leading us out of the big doors, and into the world that is Hogwarts.

**A/N Soooooooooo, wat do ya think? is it good bad or wat? I NEED TO KNOW! sorry for updatingso late but hey ive been busy with GCSE's. UGH! anyway, next chappy will be up soon. love you all xxxxx**


	4. THIS IS NOT AN UDATE SORRY!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry that it has been a while since my last update but i have extremely busy with my other stories and I kinda lost a little interest in this story buthave my ideas back. its funny actually coz i get my ideas when I walk to school and back :P soooo here is another chapter and its the head common room. hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**DumbledorePOV**

Hmm, those two were very quick in agreeing to the no fights or arguments rule, maybe they have called a truce? Hmm, we'll just have to wait and see, I thought as I lead the two head students to their dormitory. I stopped them infront of a picture of a young girl, with brown bushy hair. She looked no older than five years old, she was sat next to a little silvery blonde haired boy who looked to be the same age as her. They both sat on a log that stretched across a stream. Laying across both of their laps, was a pair of kittens. One was midnight black, and the other a beautiful clear white. The two contrasted and went very well together.

"Hello Mia, Drake. How are you both?" I asked them with a pleasent smile. The two grinned down at me.

"Oh, we are fine Headmaster. Are these the two heads?" Drake asked with a grin. I nodded my head and they grinned. Hermione and Draco looked at each other in wonder. "Well, I think that the girl is very pretty." Drake mumbled with a blush creeping up his neck. Hermione blushed too.

"Well, I think that the boy is very handsome, and the girl is very beautiful." Mia said with a sweet smile. I saw Draco stand up tall and grinned smugly. Hermione blushed even more before shaking her head. "Do you not agree?" Mia asked Draco. I watched, amused as Draco struggled for an answer. Hermione giggled along with Mia. "You like her don't you?" She giggled. Draco blushed.

"No, of course not." He mumbled. Hermione looked a little sad at this but giggled non-the-less. Mia giggled and winked at Draco. I let out a chuckle.

"Okay, this is where I leave you. You two must decide on a password and agree on it completely. You are allowed to tell this password to your best friend. I advise Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini. They are both loyal to you both. Have a good night. Goodnight, Drake, Mia." I said with a smile before walking off.

**HPOV**

Hmm, he is up to something, I thought as Professor Dumbledore walked away. Not only did the kittens in the painting look so adorable, but the little girl in the portrate looked like me when I was five. I turned to Draco.

"So, what do you want the password to be?" I asked.

"Well, we can't have it offensive, but we can't have it easliy guessable. Why don't we have something muggle?" He replied with a smile. I gasped with a smile.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, hows about we have Mamma Mia?" I suggested. He looked at me in confusion. I sighed. "Mamma Mia is a song and a film. It is a song by the band Abba, and the film is a love story that has many of the bands songs in it. I'll show it to you sometime if you want?" I asked him quietly. He smiled and nodded. I squealed and hugged him without thinking. I jumped back in realisation of what I had just done. "Sorry." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I always knew you wanted me, Hermione." Draco said with a smug smirk on his face. I scoffed, but a blush betrayed me and made its way onto my cheeks.

"Shut up, you fool. Mamma Mia." I said to the portrate, and the two children giggled. The portrate swung open and I walked in. Draco followed behind me. I heard him gasp at the room and I could see why.

The common room was huge! It had its own little kitchenette and a roaring fireplace that was already alight.I grinned as I took in the furniture. The chairs were either Emerald Green with golden lining, or red with silver lining. They were gorgeous! The room was overall a beautiful sight. On the walls there was a painting, hand painted onto the actual wall, of a lion and a snake playing with each other. The two students looked at each other in awe. Draco's eyes looked at something. I turned to see what, and found that he was looking at a note. I walked over and picked the note up. It read;

**_Dear Head Students._**

**_The paintings on the walls of your common room are charmed to act how you act. For example, if you are in a physical fight, the two animals will engage in a deathly brawl, if you were in a passionate raomantic experience, then the two animals will become cozy with each other and escale to nothing more. Also, there is a medium sized pacage on the worktop in the small kitchen, please be nice._**

**_Professor Dumbledore._**

I looked over to Draco and shrugged my shoulders. He grinned and walked into the kitchen. Indeed, there was a box on the counter. The box had several holes in it. We looked at each other. I hesitantly opened the box and my eyes went wide at what I saw. Draco heard my gasp and looked over my shoulder. He gasped too, when he saw them. A sweet smile then took over his face and I looked at him. He looks so handsome and gorgeous right now-Wait Hermione stop this right now! Behave yourself. You can only think about those things when you are alone! I scolded myself.

Inside the box, was a pair of gorgeous kittens. One was black with a white stripe going down the exact middle of its cute little face. And the second was white with a grey stripe going down the exact middle of its face. They were so cute! They were both curled up together and mewing softly. I smiled down at them.

"Aww, they look so cute." Draco cooed. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"They are gorgeous aren't they?" I replied with a smile.

"Who? Me or the kittens?" Draco asked smugly. I blushed and looked back towards the cats.

"Definitely the kittens." I mumbled my reply. Draco chuckled softly. He reached into the box and pulled out the black one.

"Hey there. You have got to be the cutest little kitty I have ever seen. I think I'll call you Midnight." Draco smiled towards the cat. I stared at Draco as if he had grown two heads. I then continued on to burst out laughing. Draco scowled at me. "What?" He asked.

"You! You go s-soft on a c-c-cat!" I wheezed out from my laughter. He blushed and then glared. I eventually stopped my laughing and reached into the box. I lifted out the beautiful white kitten and smiled at her. "Hello gorgeous!" I grinned at the cat, she mewed back. I giggled.

"Hello to you too." Draco smirked. I scowled and threw the box at him. He laughed at my pathetic attempts and continued to play with the little cat.

"I think I'll call you... Snowdrop." I smiled. Draco looked confused.

"Why would you call a cat Snowdrop?" He asked. I sighed and turned towards him.

"Well, her fur is white and snow is white so I'm calling her Snowdrop." I said forcefully.

"Woah, okay. They are cute aren't they." He murmered. I smiled at him. "Right well, I'm going to bed." He stated while taking the kitten with him. He walked up a flight of stairs and was out of sight. I sighed, taking Snowdrop, I headed to the opposite staircase and climbed them. I reached my room and was amazed. It looked exactly like my room at home did! Except for a few small changes.

Once inside my new room, I saw three doors. The first was the door that I had just walked through. The second, I walked up to it and opened it carefull. Inside was a huge closet, and the walls and rails were lined in different styles of clothes. I found a note on the inside of the door.

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**  
**_As you can see, your closet is full of clothes from different times and different styles. This is because all past Head Girls have left one or more of their favourite outfits/dresses/robes for future generations, I hope that you shall add your own personality to this. Feel free to wear some of the clothes. Also, your mirror in the bathroom, will dress you in any clothes you desire. It shall also make your hair in any way that you feel. This is the same for your make-up if you desire to wear some._**

**_Professor Dumbledore_**

_Ohh, now I know why its full._ I thought as I then proceeded to close the door and make my way over to the third and remaining door. _I wonder if Draco has a closet like that? Woah! Since when do you call him Draco?_

**_Err, since you made a truce with him._**

_Huh, good point. Umm, one question. Why are you talking to yourself?_

**_That is an excellent question. But I really should stop shouldn't I?_**

_Yeah, that is a good plan. Well, goodbye._

I walked towards the door and opened it, only to see Draco on the opposite side. We looked at each other before smiling. I grinned and walked into the bathroom. It was huge! It had two showers, glass I might add, as well as a swimming pool sized bath tub (A/N:think prefects bathroom). Draco looked just as amazed as me, his awed gaze landed the spectacualr bath tub, and to be honest, I couldn't blame him.

I then looked over to where the two sinks sat, with a mirror above each. We walked over to them and they instantly spoke.

"Good evening! What will you be wearing to bed tonight?" The red mirror asked. We stared at it in shock. I then giggled and Draco looked at me like I had gone mad! I couldn't blame him though.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and im not sure when i will be updfatig again as my laptop has officially died on me as in it will turn itself off in a matter of minutes after i press the on button :( i was soooooooooo frustrated when it first happened but then again my laptop is like 3 years old lol. well anyways, tell me what you think about the chapter in a review and i will try and update asap! love you all! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeey everyone! I know I know I know I have been a verrrry bad author! Im sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I'm here now! Writing this…. TADA! Hehehe… Anywho, Just thought I'd update this story because I haven't in like ages so yeah, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Blood And Souls**

**DPOV**

_So, this is my room_, I thought to myself as I looked around. It's pretty big, very spacious, huge closet… I love it! I grinned as I saw that there was a King sized four-poster bed in the centre of the back wall. There was a nice big desk that was refillable with stationery so that I would never have to buy ink or quills or even parchment again! _I wonder what Hermione's room looks like,_ I found myself musing. I then spotted a wall dedicated to a bookshelf._ Well, if she has one of those then that would be a yes,_ I smirked.

I noticed the three doors and walked through to the bathroom, only to find Hermione standing opposite me looking at me. We gave each other small smiles before entering the bathroom only to be frightened by a talking mirror. Am I the only one who is freaked out by that?! Seriously, has everybody met a talking mirror except for me?! I mean, come ON! Hermione is a MUGGLEBORN and she didn't even squeak!

Of course the bath tub could NOT be called such as it was more of a pool than a bath tub. It was huge and I found that Hermione was just as amazed as I was.

After the mirror had talked to us, Mia and I – _Wow that sounds nice _– looked away from each other to give the other some privacy.

"You can go first, Draco." Came the sweet voice that belonged to Hermione.

"No that's okay, ladies first." I grinned towards her and I saw her faint blush.

"That won't be necessary dears! It's not like you're going to be seeing each other naked when we change you!" Mirror one said.

"Wait, I think I know what kind of mirrors you are!" Hermione smiled.

"Enlightenment is very nice around this time Hermione." I drawled and she blushed.

"Well, I think they work like the Mirror Of Erised. Harry explained to Ron and I how he managed to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone in first year. It was through that mirror! It was something along the lines of if you needed it for your own use it wouldn't let you have it, but if you wanted it with no intention of using it then it would be given to you through the mirror. But it might be different for these mirrors." She mumbled off at the end. I looked at her in astonishment. Never had I heard the story of what had actually happened the night Harry Potter was emitted to the Hospital Wing at the end of First Year. We both looked towards the mirrors for an explanation.

"Oh yeas, we are quite like The Mirror of Erised, however what we do is slightly different. Instead of showing you your hearts desires, we show you want type of outfit is in your minds so that you may see how it looks on you and then you just give us the word and just how Mr Potter retrieved the stone, your clothes will appear on you." Mirror two explained. I looked on in awe.

"Wicked." I mumbled.

"Eugh, don't use that word again Draco, I have heard it way too many times over the last few years from Ronald." She huffed and I smirked.

"Wicked. Wicked. Wicked. Wicked. What'cha gonna do Granger?!" I taunted her and got scared when an evil look flashed in her eyes. In a flash she was pushing me into the pool. I was suddenly engulfed in the soapy waters of the bath tub only to come up for air to three female voices giggling. I looked towards Mia and saw her bent over in laughter. I climbed out of the bath and walked towards her.

"Hey Hermione, give me a hug?" I asked her walking towards her with my arms spread wide open. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was doing. She suddenly got terrified and rand around the tub, me chasing her all the while as she screamed and then ran into her bedroom locking the door. I chuckled, went back to my mirror to get changed into some dryer clothes. The mirror chuckled at me before changing my clothes.

"Goodnight Hermione!" I called to her and heard a faint 'Goodnight Draco' in return. I grinned as I walked back into my room, looking towards Midnight who was asleep on the top of my desk. I smiled and climbed into bed and soon fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**HPOV**

I cannot believe I did that to Draco last night! I thought as I walked down to breakfast after completing my morning ritual of shower, hair, teeth, make-up, clothes. I giggled though when I saw Draco come out of his room and into the shower with his morning hair. It was sticking out everywhere.

When I reached the Great Hall, I walked straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down in a seat next to Ginny and opposite Harry and Ron.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Morning Hermione. How was sleeping with the ferret last night?" Ginny asked and Ron spat out his serial as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What?!" They both said. I elbowed Ginny in the side before replying.

"Don't worry! I'm not sleeping with him, I just have to share everything but a bedroom with him so it's not that bad." I said smiling. Just as I said this, said Head Boy strolled into the hall sneaking a quick glance at me. I giggled before turning back to my friends who were looking at me with a single raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked. They added more force to their eyebrows and I was scared that they would soon disappear into their hair lines. "Look, I was just remembering something funny that happened last night." I said before I got asked even more questions.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you! Well, Last night we were in the bathroom and I pushed him into the full bath tub fully clothed. It was hilarious!" I giggled and they laughed too. "And Oh my God! He went soft on a pair of kittens!" I laughed as my friends once again laughed.

"Wait kittens?" Ron asked. I nodded taking a gulp of my pumpkin juice.

"The head Boy and Girl get a little kitten each and they are soo cute! But you should have seen him though, awww it was adorable I mean hilarious. He was all 'Aww aren't you a little cutey' and all that jazz." I smiled at the memory of his smile while my friends looked at me like I was loosing my mind. I blushed.

"So, 'Mione, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Ron asked and I gasped.

"Of course! Well, I thought about it and I think that Ginny can be a part of this too. I already asked Molly for permission to allow you two to do this -" I was cut off by Harry.

"'Mione, we don't have all day!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh but we do. Anyways –" I was once again cut off by Ginny.

"Wait, what was so important that you had to ask our mother for permission?" She asked. I sighed.

"I was getting there Ginn but nobody would let me finish!" I sighed as they both muttered apologies. "Thank you. Anyways, as I was saying, I did a little bit of research over the summer in the Black Library when I stayed over with you Harry and I found an enchantment that would allow families to come together without the use of a marriage." I said and their reaction was exactly what I was expecting: dull faces wondering what the bloody hell I was on about. I sighed in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is, - well first we need to know this just incase Ginny can't do this, so Harry. Do you have any interest in Ginny or see any kind of future with her? I'm sorry Ginny but I need to know this." I asked as I saw Ginny's glare from my right. Harry sighed and looked at Ginny.

"Ginn, you know I love you right?" He asked and she nodded. "Good, but I don't love you romantically. In fact, I'm gay. I just didn't want to tell anybody because I didn't want you guys to stop being my friends. I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said with his eyes firmly on hers. I sent a small smile towards Ginny. She sent him a small smile.

"Its okay. So what does that answer do to whether or not I can be apart of whatever it is that you want to do 'Mione?" Ginny asked and I smiled at her.

"A hell of a lot." I grinned. "It basically means that you can become a part of this." I grinned at her.

"And this is what? Exactly Hermione?" Ron asked. I sighed.

"Right. I was thinking of the possibility of us all becoming Blood Siblings." I said in a questioning tone as they all looked at me with more blank faces.

"Meaning…" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Meaning, that this enchantment that I found is a part of a ritual that will allow us to become blood brothers and blood sisters to each other. It will allow us to know when and if the others are safe or in danger. Of course a little bit of blood will be need from all of us and it will just take a simple – well simple for me – potion and a little spell and then done. We'd be Blood Siblings until the day we die." I explained. They all looked vaguely surprised.

"What exactly would this entail, besides the points you just mentioned?" Harry asked.

"Well, it would mean that we would all be related to the entire Weasley family and they would be related to our families too. Also, it gives the other siblings access to the others vaults like the Potter vault and the Weasley vault and my vault, however it would only be the siblings that would be allowed into the vaults. It would mean that any huge life changing decision would be discussed by the siblings as well as the siblings separate families in one room." I explained as they all looked at me like I had suddenly grown two heads. I looked at Harry in the eyes. "We'd have a family again, Harry. My parents told me before we left that they were thinking about emigrating to Australia and after all they've been through with me being a witch, I'd feel guilty if I told them that they were the only family I had so they couldn't go. And Harry, even though the Weasley's are your family anyway, we could all make it official." I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled at the thought of having an official family that wanted him.

"I'll do it if the others do." He said looking towards his best friend and Ginny.

"It would be totally awesome to call you my blood brother!" Ron said excitedly. Ginny smiled and nodded towards me. I squealed.

"Great! This is awesome! Right the potion takes about a week to brew and we only add the blood just before we drink it. Ohh look, mails here!" I smiled as my friends were soon going to be my family. I saw an owl coming towards me, so I let her land on my shoulder as I took the letter from my parents and gave her some bacon. She hooted affectionately in my ear.

"She's beautiful Hermione. What's her name?" Ginny asked, stroking the owl's feathers.

"I haven't really thought of a name just yet." I shrugged and Ginn nodded. I looked down at the letter in hand.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we said that we were only thinking about it but now that you have told us that you would be perfectly fine with us leaving for Australia, we decided to buy the house we were looking at. Oh I hope you don't mind darling, you can come visit us any time, we will be having out house hooked up to the floo network, just for you. Good luck with that project you were working so vigorously on this summer and say hi to Ron Harry and Ginny for me. Hope your new roommate isn't being too mean to you and as I've always said, there's a very thin line between love and hate, it might just waver a little. Anyways, write back when you can and we shall see you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_Oxoxoxoxoxoxox_

As I finished reading the letter I grinned. However while I was reading I didn't feel the pull from my wand get stronger and stronger until I couldn't feel anything at all. Mainly because my wand was no longer in my pocket.

I felt for my wand so that I could accio some parchment, ink and a quill only to find it missing. I started to panic as I looked under the table. I didn't notice that nobody was even asking what I had lost, until I looked towards Harry who was staring slack jawed at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Hermione. Isn't that your wand?" Harry asked pointing towards the Ravenclaw table. I scoffed.

"Harry that's absurd!" I stated before turning around and finding that it was indeed my wand that was floating above the Ravenclaw table attached to a second wand. A new looking wand. There was a great light surrounding the two wands as I tried to figure out the owner of the second wand. Professors Dumbledore and Lupin (who returned to his position as DADA professor) were walking towards this light and the connecting wands with awe on their faces.

"Is that?!" Lupin asked his senior.

"I do believe it is, my boy." Dumbledore replied in astonishment. "However no such event has occurred since the early 1600's at the latest." He mused as he continued to stare at the joined wands with the rest of the students. "Compatible Omni Modo." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice full of wonder and excitement. "Would the owners of these two wands please go to the Head Table please."

* * *

**[A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O cliffy! Hehehehehe, so who do you think the second wand belongs to?! Who who who who whoooooooooooooooooooo? Lol, I will try to update soon but I'm not making any promises :P Love you all and PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	7. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
